meeting points at 2am
by frozenmango
Summary: In which Dia and Kanan stargaze with each other.


**AN:** **for full immersion,i rec listening to meeting points at2am by dné. it's where i got the title from**

* * *

Dia blinks when a hand crosses her vision.

"Are you still awake?" Kanan asks with a laugh. Dia turns to her, and her heart lurches when she sees that playful smile curling Kanan's lips.

It's so stupid how Kanan can look so cute so effortlessly.

"I've been up longer," Dia says as returns her gaze to the night sky. Countless stars dot it, littering the black tapestry with specks of faded oranges, blues, and whites. The moon is not exactly overhead, but its silver light shines down and illuminates the part of the porch the both of them are laying on.

It's beautiful, but it's not as beautiful as Kanan.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Kanan chuckles. "You'd probably be up doing student council stuff, huh?"

Dia can feel her cheeks heat up. The cause of her late nights were actually from watching recaps of lives and streaming idol groups.

But Kanan didn't need to know that.

"Y-yeah," Dia says with a clear of her throat, "school idol stuff."

"You know," Kanan begins, "it's been awhile since we last did something like this. Just the both of us." Dia can hear the smile in Kanan's voice. It makes her smile as well.

"It has been," she agrees quietly.

"We've been so busy lately, I almost forgot how to relax." Kanan laughs and it sounds like a song. Dia feels this irrational urge to transcribe it on paper so that she'll never forget it.

"We've all been working hard," Dia says, playing the role as the voice of reason as usual, "it's only understandable."

"I'm glad that we've decided to take this weekend off, honestly," Kanan says. Dia can feel the futon shift as Kanan stretches. "It feels good."

A playful smile pulls on Dia's lips. "That's something I thought I would never hear you say."

Kanan laughs. "Really?"

"Really." Dia pauses to stare at the sky and listen to the waves crashing against the dock below them. "Whenever I see you, you're always working so hard, both in and out of Aqours."

"But I'm not a workaholic"—Kanan turns her gaze to Dia, her eyes holding a smug twinkle that's so _damn_ charming—"unlike a _certain_ someone."

"I-I know how to relax!" Dia sits up like a bolt, and whips her head to look at Kanan with a huff.

Kanan laughs, and raises her hands in front of her face like Dia is going to hit her (which is something Dia would _never_ consider doing because, after all, it's Kanan, and who would ever hit someone as precious as her?). "Okay, okay! Just lie back down, hm?" She tugs on Dia's bare forearm, trying to get her to lie back down. It's a gentle grip, a far cry from the strength Dia knows that Kanan is capable of, but she feels Kanan's fingers burning into her skin like a brand. It compels Dia to follow Kanan, and once she lets go, Dia can still feel the ghost of her warmth tickling her cold arm.

"How much longer until the meteor shower?" Dia asks, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She wishes that she wore a thicker sweater; the school's track suit wasn't the warmest thing to wear by the seaside.

"Mm, around two. So fifteen more minutes or so. Why?" Kanan turns to Dia with a smile that makes Dia's heart _melt._ "Tired?"

Dia purses her lips to stop a yawn. "No. I'm just cold—what are you doing?"

Kanan stops unzipping her jacket, and allows the sleeve to hang in the lazy breeze. "I'm going to give you my jacket," she says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But then you'll get cold."

"And?"

"And then you'll get sick, and then you won't be able to make it to practice, and then we won't be able to—"

"But _you'll_ still be cold," Kanan interjects, a small frown on her face.

Dia blinks. It astounds her how obstinate Kanan can be sometimes.

Suddenly, Kanan's eyes light up and she breaks into a smile. "Wait, sit up," she says, undoing her jacket all the way.

Dia's eyebrows furrow together, and she purses her lips in disapproval. "Kanan, I _told_ to keep it o—"

Her words die on her tongue as she feels Kanan's scalding warmth creep up against her, wrapping around her back as Kanan wraps her jacket around the both of them. She tenses when she feels an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to Kanan.

"There," Kanan says with satisfaction. "Now we'll _both_ be warm."

It takes Dia a moment to relax. Her shoulders slump and she takes a breath, the ocean breeze mixing with Kanan's homely scent. It warms her chest the same way hot chocolate would on a snowy day, and she feels something tingling in her fingers and toes as she smiles softly.

"You know," she begins quietly, "times like these always remind me of when we were kids."

"Yeah?"

Dia nods. "You would always ask for hugs from Mari and I, and whenever we were cold, you would always wrap your arms around us." Her smile grows as a memory passes through her mind's eye, and she laughs.

"What is it?" Kanan asks.

"Do you remember the first time we tried watching stars together? When we were kids?"

Kanan hums in thought, but in the end, shakes her head. "Not really. Why?"

"It was kind of like this," Dia begins, "and we were struggling to stay awake. But we were so excited to see our first meteor shower so we were determined to stay up."

"Oh! I remember now!" Kanan laughs that laugh of hers, and it makes Dia's heart _sing._ "It started raining, right? Like around the time the meteor shower was going to happen?"

"Yeah." Dia chuckles and shakes her head. "It was so unexpected, too."

"Tell me about it," Kanan says with another laugh. "We were _soaked_ that night. We didn't go to school that morning because we got a cold."

Dia smiles when she thinks of Young Kanan's red nose and cheeks. "But we had a good time, hm?"

Kanan hums in confirmation and rests her head atop Dia's. "We did," she says quietly.

The wind blows between them, leaving silence in its wake. Dia takes this time to let her head fall onto Kanan's shoulder. She adjusts herself, burying her nose in the crook of Kanan's neck. With every breath she takes, she inhales that warm scent, and the sensation in her chest grows and grows.

"What're you going to wish for?" Dia can feel Kanan's body vibrate as she whispers.

"If I tell you, then it won't come true," Dia says just as quietly.

"That's only _after_ you see the shooting star."

A small smile tugs on Dia's lips. "Is the level-headed Matsuura Kanan being _nosy,_ for once?"

"You're starting to sound like Mari."

"She rubs off on people," Dia says with a quiet laugh.

"No, but really"—Dia takes a breath when she feels Kanan's fingers running through her hair—"what're you going to wish for?"

"I'll tell once _you_ tell."

"I—mm." Kanan shifts around, and Dia can feel her getting warmer under her cheek. "Promise…promise you won't laugh?"

The fact that Kanan is getting flustered over a simple question is enough to coax a chuckle from Dia, but she stops herself before Kanan can hear. "Why would I?"

Kanan takes this as a sign of confirmation. Her chest rises and falls as she takes a deep breath, like she's trying to calm frayed nerves. "I'd wish that everyone is Aqours achieves their dreams, no matter if it's in or out of the group."

Dia makes a noise. "That's understandab—"

"And then on the next one, I'd wish for this moment to never end."

That shuts Dia up.

She can feel Kanan grow even warmer, almost feverish, despite the cold air around them. Each breath Dia takes feels like it's burning her, flames licking at her throat in the sweetest way. Her heart feels like it's ready to explode from how hard and fast it's beating, and blood rushes to fill Dia's usually pale cheeks.

Then mirth spills from her lips, rising into the night sky, filling it with her song as her shoulders shake as she laughs. She laughs, and she laughs, and she laughs, tears of joy tickling the corners of her eyes.

"Y-you said you wouldn't laugh!" Kanan cries out. Her voice cracks and it's clear that she's embarrassed, but Dia feels much too happy to care.

"S-sorry," she finally manages to say, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I find it a little funny because _those_ were going to be my wishes."

Kanan chuckles softly to herself. "Is—is that so?"

Suddenly, Dia catches movement in the corner of her eye. She turns her head just in time to see a streak cut through the night sky. A sense of childlike wonder and awe fills her as she sits up points to the sky.

"Did you see that?" she asks. "It's a shooting star!"

"Yeah," Kanan says, "I did."

Soon, star after star after star zoom across the sky, chasing each other like little children, trying to catch each other's tails. White clouds of amazement slip from their mouths as they watch the shower come and go. As the shower slows, Dia takes a moment to close her eyes.

She adds one more wish to her list.

 _I wish to stay by Kanan's side—forever._

The moment Dia opens her eyes, winking stars greet her, but they stay in place.

Kanan pulls Dia closer; she takes this as a sign to rest her head on Kanan's shoulder again. "That was beautiful," she whispers.

"Yeah," Dia says quietly, "it was."

But even after all that, she still thinks that Kanan is more beautiful.

* * *

 **AN: ah! i also have a special announcement to make! i'm finally on tumblr! my username is imsvg, where i'll be using it to post my stories as well as my own personal thoughts. feel free to message me anytime on it! i'd love to talk.**

 **thanks for reading, friends.**


End file.
